A Wonderful Confession
by OtakuForEternity
Summary: Mukuro loves Hibari. As Hibari is patrolling Namimori, Mukuro suddenly appears and kisses Hibari. Will Hibari return Mukuro's feelings? Will they go out? Will they adopt a boy and name him Mibari Rokuya? You will find out most of the answers in this story. 6918. Mukuro Rokudo X Hibari Kyoya. Rated T for safety.
1. My Pineapple Herbivore

**A/N: So I decided to make a fanfic, but I'm not so sure if it's good so please review and/or rate. I'm not sure if this is just going to be a one-shot or not so let me know if you think it should or shouldn't. If it turns out not to be a one-shot I'll try to upload a new chapter as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy A Wonderful Confession.**

***Supposed to say this.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: My Pineapple Herbivore **_

Hibari Kyoya was walking by himself through the corridors of Namimori as always when he heard a familiar annoying voice saying "Ku fu fu fu." Hibari turned around slowing to see Mukuro Rokudo standing right behind him. Before Hibari could say or do anything Mukuro came up to Hibari and kissed him, on the lips. Hibari tried to resist, but it didn't work. He gave up allowing Mukuro to kiss him.

Mukuro whispered into Hibari's ear quietly, "I love you, Hibari 3"

"I hate you, pineapple herbivore." said Hibari while blushing.

Mukuro smiled and as he walked away he said, "Ku fu fu fu. See you later."

"What just happened…?" said Hibari.

School was over and Hibari was still in the disciplinary committee office sitting on the couch. Meanwhile Mukuro walked in casually, like he belonged in there which he didn't, and sat by Hibari not across or diagonally or a foot away either. Mukuro was actually shoulder to shoulder with Hibari.

"Tch. Why are you here?" asked Hibari sounding annoyed with Mukuro's presence and giving Mukuro a glare while taking out his tonfas.

Mukuro replied, "I'm here to take you home, of course!"

"Tell me what you really want, pineapple herbivore." said Hibari sounding way more annoyed than before while his tonfas are at Mukuro's neck.

"Hmm, I want… you." said Mukuro with a big grin across his face.

Hibari replied, "What are you saying, seriously! Do you always joke with people all the time like th-*****."

Mukuro kissed him before he could finish his sentence. Mukuro saw Hibari blushing really hard.

"You're so cute, Hibari! I love you and only you." said Mukuro, and then he kissed Hibari again.

Hibari knows he has feeling for Mukuro, but only recently he found out that those feeling aren't hatred but love. Hibari also knew Mukuro loves him, but for some reason he didn't want to tell Mukuro. He knew if he told Mukuro that they'd be going out. Hibari didn't want to hold hands, snuggle up to Mukuro, or even do adult things. He didn't even want to kiss Mukuro, yet. Now all of that changed. He wanted to do all of those things with Mukuro, but it's not like he could tell Mukuro he thought of that.

"Hibari." said Mukuro in a serious tone.

Hibari replied, "What?"

"You really do love me, don't you? If you didn't why would you be blushing so hard right now? Why didn't you break away from the kisses? I knew you could break away from them." said Mukuro.

Hibari leaned in and kissed Mukuro confirming Mukuro's questions. Mukuro was very shocked he did that. A big grin was on his face while Hibari was looking down trying to hide the fact that he was blushing so hard at the moment. Mukuro grabbed Hibari's hand. Hibari looked up at Mukuro.

"I love you, Hibari," said Mukuro, "come on I know you can say it too."

"I-I l-love y-you, pineapple herbivore…" said Hibari blushing so hard that his face was all red.

"You are so cute, Hibari!" said Mukuro.

Mukuro put his hand on Hibari's right cheek, and Hibari put his right hand on top of Mukuro's left hand. They were also holding their free hands together. Then Mukuro and Hibari both leaned in and kissed.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you did enjoy A Wonderful Confession. I will read my reviews, rate, and see if anyone favorites this story. Which I kind of doubt since I wrote this in a hour, but I guess if you like something you like it. Thanks for reading A Wonderful Confession.**

~OtakuForEternity~


	2. An Angry Carnivore

**Finally did chapter 2. Sorry for it being so short, but I plan to update a longer one soon. My friend helped me with this chapter her account name is, Catycat17200. She will be posting fanfics soon as well after two days. Be sure to check them out. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**An Angry Carnivore**

The next day, Hibari was still surprised about what he did yesterday. He kissed him and told Mukuro he loved him. Hibari decided that he was never going to do that again, but at the same time the phone rang. He looked over to his phone and saw that it is Mukuro who is calling him.

Hibari debated for a few seconds whether he would answer the phone. At the last second, he picked it up.

"What do you want, pineapple herbivore?" Hibari asked. He tried using his most aggressive tone, but it didn't work.

"Is it so bad that I called the man that told me he loves me?" Mukuro questioned. Hibari heard that he had a slight smirk in his tone.

"If you don't answer my question, I will bite you to death, pineapple herbivore."

"Are you ready to go on our date tomorrow?"

"What date?" Hibari asked.

"It's what you do once you start dating," Mukuro said.

"No," Hibari instantly replied.

"Good, pick you up at 2:30." Hibari heard the dial tone. Mukuro obviously hung up and he would be here at 2:30 tomorrow.

"Wait, he doesn't know where I live," Hibari thought to himself.

_**Next Day**_

Hibari awoke to the sound of his doorbell ringing. He was definitely going to bite to death whoever woke him up. Hibari looked at his digital clock. It read 2:30. This time sparked something in his memory. He then realized that this was the time that Mukuro was going to pick him up. Hibari decided to pretend he wasn't home and ignored it.

Mukuro new that Hibari was home. He peeked through the downstairs window and noticed his tonfas on the table. Hibari wouldn't go anywhere without his tonfas.

Mukuro decided to ring the doorbell one more time. He did, and of course no one answered. He decided to take matters into his own hands. He got out his trident and started stabbing the door. He targeted the hinges and broke them.

Hibari heard a large sound coming from downstairs. He walked downstairs and noticed spikes going through his front door. All of a sudden, the door came down and the man with two eye colors was on the other side.

"You sure look cute in your pajamas," Mukuro said. Hibari looked down and noticed he came down here in his black pajamas.

"Get out of my house or I'll bite you to death," Hibari said in a demonic tone. Hibari started searching for his tonfas, wherever he keeps them on himself, and they weren't there. "What did you do with my tonfas, pineapple herbivore?" Mukuro just smirked at him

Hibari looked around the room and noticed them on the table. Hibari glared at Mukuro.

"Do you want to go in your pajamas? I'm fine with that but that might be embarrassing for you. 'Head prefect shows up to Namimori Amusement Park in Pajamas' that would be a good newspaper story."

"No," Hibari replied. He turned around and started heading to the kitchen. Hibari felt something strong around his waist.

"You're coming with me, dressed or not," Mukuro said. He started walking to the door.

"Fine, I'll get dressed," Hibari said while going upstairs.

"Ku fu fu fu," Mukuro laughed.

Hibari came down 7 minutes later. Mukuro was surprised Hibari came down in his disciplinary committee uniform.

"Oya, why are you wearing your uniform?" Mukuro asked in a questioning tone.

"Are we going or not, pineapple herbivore?" Hibari asked in an irritated tone.

Hibari grabbed his tonfas, and followed Mukuro out the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading the new chapter for A Wonderful Confession. I will post the new chapter as soon as possible.

~OtakuForEternity~


	3. Pineapple Herbivores Tend To Play Around

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a long time since I've updated but writes block kills me! D: Sorry that this is so short. I'd like to give credit to Catycat17200 ( u/4096952/Catycat17200 ) for helping me out. I need know what you'd like to see in the next chapter so please review. It means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this~**

* * *

_**At The Amusement Park**_

It was a nice, warm, sunny day outside. It was the perfect day for a date. Mukuro and Hibari just arrived at the Namimori Amusement Park. Hibari was a little difficult to deal with especially since he hates crowds.

Mukuro walked over to Hibari with two ice cream cones in both hands. Mukuro handed Hibari his, their fingers gently brushing each other. Hibari pulled the cone away quickly and took a few steps back from me. I saw in the corner of my eye a girl running right into the path Hibari was walking. She slammed into him. The ice cream fell in a big glop and Hibari looked down at it and gave the girl a death glare. Mukuro smirked as he did so.

"Just like I planned." Mukuro thought to himself.

"Hey, Hibari, we can share. It was only an accident" Mukuro said with a smug look.

Hibari looked at Mukuro like he was on drugs but just started eating Mukuro's ice cream. Mukuro guessed he doesn't understand that this is an indirect kiss.

"Oya, oya, save some for me!" Mukuro shouted as Hibari took the last bite of the ice cream.

After Mukuro made a big fuss to Hibari about not letting him eat any ice cream he led Hibari to the ride area.

"Oya, how about we ride the roller coaster? There doesn't seem to be many people there." Mukuro asked.

"I don't care. Just pick a place, pineapple herbivore." Hibari said.

"Well then, to the roller coaster!" Mukuro said while having his hand out for Hibari to hold which he took.

Mukuro loved the nickname Hibari gave him. Even though he didn't like being called pineapple because it was Hibari it was ok.

"You must be tired of staying here. Let's go back to your house" Mukuro said and held Hibari hand in his. Mukuro smiled seeing that Hibari was trying not to look at him.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued! Remember to please review and tell me what you want in the next chapter~ Thanks for reading~**

~OtakuForEternity~


	4. I've Decided I Want Him Forever

**A/N: It's been sooooo long! I sort of gave up on writing 'cuz I suck :/ However! You two new subscribers made me want to update! Shout out to Hikage no Hana and Sakura no Hoshi-kun! I know this is incredibly short and I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger... *SPOILER ALERT* LOL, but I actually am going to start the next chapter right after I publish this. BTW! For this fanfic, Hibari is totally TsunTsun~ Sorry for making him OOC. I just can't change it :/ Also, It's only 211 words... I FEEL SO ASHAMED. GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR HATE. ... I'm sorry. ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

* * *

Mukuro's POV

We walked down to the bus stop and argued from time to time. He'd say things like "You're too close." "Get your hands off me." "Stupid pineapple herbivore." I really love how he would be all flustered and pouty while saying it. It was so adorable.

_Oya, what's this? Adorable? As if he could be…_

Hibari's POV

The bus we boarded was packed. I was about to let go of the railing when a certain pineapple-headed herbivore was squished onto me.

_What should I do? He's way to close! I might have to end up biting him to death… He'd like that though. Weird herbivore. Wait, I feel like someone is staring at me… That herbivore was staring at me this entire time!_

"Oya, since when have you been this handsome? Last year?"

"Go away herbivore."

"Huh? No 'pineapple herbivore' anymore?"

"Herbivore, you better shut up before I bite you to death."

"Hibari."

"What?"

Without even asking for permission, Mukuro place his soft lips onto mine. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds; however, it felt like years. After his skin left mine, I felt sad. I wanted him to continue. I wanted him to be mine. I wanted him to hold my hand. I wanted to be with him forever.

I wanted him more than I ever did.

* * *

**A/N: Of course you want him Hibari! He is my (and others) sexy pineapple :3 Hope you enjoyed~ Freaking cliffhangers.**

~OtakuForEternity~


	5. I Love You Too

**A/N: ... Just release the anger. Just do it, I can take it. *SIGHHHH* I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ashamed of myself. Like you don't even know. Anyways~~ I hope you enjoy this crap. If you have any like requests (Going on a date or stuff like that) that you want to happen, let me know and I'll make it work it's way in. Don't you guys think that Hibari is his first name? I've heard people say Kyoya is his first name, but I don't think that's correct. Also, _Italics_ means thoughts..**

* * *

Hibari POV

After the kiss, he kept on staring at me. His mismatched eyes studied my face as I stared deeper into his eyes. I felt my face heat up as I slowly leaned forward to kiss my herbivore since my lips were begging to touch his. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer because of my desire of skin ship at the moment. While kissing him, I stared directly into his eyes to convey how much I actually do care for him even though I wouldn't say it. After a few seconds, he joined me and kissed back while holding onto my slim waist. I wanted to go further than just lip-to-lip, but I knew we were still on the bus and that wouldn't be appropriate. I broke the kiss, not wanting to go further until in our own privacy.

Mukuro POV

"Hibari."  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"... Go away pineapple herbivore."  
"Kufufu."

_Aw, you're blushing, Hibari. I wish I could take a picture of this moment. It's not every day you can see him like this. _

~~~Getting off the bus at Hibari's house(No one's POV)~~~

"Hibari, your hands must be cold. Let me hold them for you," Mukuro said before grabbing Hibari's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Mukuro held Hibari's hand until they got to the front door since Hibari had to unlock it with his key. Hibari opened the door and invited Mukuro inside. Hibari's house was very neat as expected from Namimori's disciplinary committee leader. Hibari told Mukuro to make himself at home while he went to clean up. 10 minutes later, Hibari came downstairs in his Hibird pajamas.

"Oi, pineapple herbivore, want to watch a movie? Your pick."  
"Hm, sure. Can you make some popcorn while I pick the movie?"  
"Yeah, just don't take to long."

Mukuro went over to the movie rack a chose a scary movie since he knows Hibari actually hates scary movies.

Hibari POV

I poured the popcorn from the bag into a big bowl. _I wonder what movie he chose. It better not be a scary movie because if so, I might have to punish him. No kisses for 1 week sounds good. _I grabbed the bowl and headed over to the couch to get ready for the movie.

"What movie did you choose?"  
"Illusion."  
"A scary movie, really?"  
"Kufufu. It's a good movie, and you can always bury your head into my shoulder when you're scared."  
"... Like I'd do that. I never get scared; you must be thinking about yourself."  
"Kufufufu. Just keep on thinking that Hibari."

That herbivore slid in the DVD and sat down next to me. A few minutes into the movie, I hear Mukuro yawn and stretch his arm around. _He knows he can just pull me into a hug, right? I mean it's not like he has to pretend he's yawning. Whatever. I'll just continue watching the movie. _About half way into the movie when I knew the scary part was going to happen, I distracted myself the best way I could. I turned my head to face my pineapple herbivore and leaned in to kiss him. He started to kiss back right away. I placed my hands on his chest to position myself better. My eyes peeled open once I felt something wet touch my lips which only made me close them tighter. However, I could keep them closed anymore when he began to bit my bottom lip. That herbivore's tongue beat me in our battle for dominance. Unfortunately, I had to break the kiss since I couldn't breathe anymore. I stared into his beautiful mismatched eyes and leaned closer to his ear while panting.

"~~~~~~"  
"Me Too Hibari."

* * *

**A/N: OOOH~~~~ What did Hibari say? You'll find out in the next chapter! .. I think I might need to change the rating on this only because of that sort of make out scene with them.. SOOOOOOOOOO, what did you think? Man, I wish you guests had accounts so I could reply to your comments :/ *SIGH* Anyways, did you like it? This time it was 621 words :3 **

**~OtakuForEternity~**


End file.
